A Monster
by Intoxic
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare about the most horrible day of his childhood. But there's Alec to calm him down


**A/N: So yeah...this what's happening when I'm losing an inspiration for my long-term story, and I'm on tumblr like non-stop...**

**My inspiration came from an incredibly fanart of Aegisdea (I love her works), you can find it here:**

**aegisdea . tumblr post / 64946791837 / a-thought -suddenly -came -to -my -mind -about -magnus **

**Remove spaces.**

**Sumarry: Magnus has a nightmare about the most horrible day of his childhood. But there's Alec to calm him down. (So crappy sumarry...)**

Pairing Magnus/Alec

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare

Fan art belongs to Aegisdea.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**A monster**

_The little Asian boy was looking in a horror on the view in front of him. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. He only stared, not knowing what was happening._

_"Mommy?" he called into the barn, where he saw his beloved mother._

_The said woman was floating over the ground. Her skin was pale, her beautiful golden eyes, were wide open, but her pupils were still, and blurry. Her arms were hanging down her body. Her white dress was perfectly made as always. Her dark hair were loosely. She looked almost normal, like every day. But then the little boy saw something that wasn't ordinary. The woman had a rope around her neck, that was hanged to the beam. _

_"Mommy?" he repeated himself in a small voice, walking further into the barn._

_He wanted to help his mother, wanted to wake her up, but he was too small to do it. So he did the only thing he could. He called for his father._

_"Daddy! Daddy!" he screamed as loud as he could. And he was so happy when he heard so familiar, strong voice._

_"I told you child to not call me your father, you…" he scolded him, walking into the barn, from his work on the field. But the man never expected to see this view. _

_His wife hung herself. Few tears escaped his dark brown eyes, flowing down onto his dirty hands. He quickly pushed the little boy aside and hurried to his woman. He grabbed his sickle and cut the rope down, grabbing his wife into his arms._

_"Darling, please wake up, my love" he pleaded, clutching the dead and cold body to him chest. "Love, please wake up"_

_"Daddy" started the boy "What is happening with mommy? Why she does not want to wake up? Is she mad on us?" _

_And then something broke inside the man. He laid his wife's body on the cold ground, and looked angrily at the little dark haired boy. _

_"This is all your fault! She killed herself because of you!" he was screaming at the boy, who didn't understand what he had done wrong. "You are a failure! You are a monster! A child of a demon! A monster!"_

_"Dad…daddy" the boy started to cry._

_"You are not my child. You are a child of the devil itself!"_

_In the next moment the man grabbed the child by its neck and pulled him out of the barn. The boy cried and pleaded his father to let him go, because he was in pain. The older man gripped the boy stronger and dragged him to the pound behind his household. _

_The little boy was afraid, he started to shake and cry more when his own father pushed him underwater. He held him strong, but the boy tried to struggle. Finally the man pulled him out of the water letting him breathe._

_"You are a monster!" he shouted again_

_"Please daddy…please…"_

_He was pulled again underwater. This time the boy wasn't so fast on closing his mouth, so the water get to his throat. He started to chuckle. After few seconds the boy stopped to struggle. He felt lightly, as he could flow. _

_The man pulled the boy out of the water, smiling to himself, put him on the grass, and walked back. He was sure that he finally got rid of the problem and that he is finally free. But then he heard some coughing. He turned around and saw that the boy was coughing and spitting the water from his throat. The man felt a rage again. Once again he came to the boy and tried to grab him again. But the boy was crawling away from him. The cat eyes of the boy became darker, his pupils dialed. When the man finally grabbed him, something unexpected happened. _

_From boy's fingers shoot blue sparks towards his father. The boy couldn't stop them. And soon he saw an effect of that. His father stood in a flames within seconds. He was screaming from a pain, but the boy couldn't stop himself, he didn't know how. _

_"You are a monster! A devil! A monster!" these were the last words of the man, before his burnt body collapsed to the ground._

_The little boy starred feared at the view in front of him. In his mind were running still his father's last words._

_"You are a monster! A monster! A monster! A monster! A monster!"_

_The little boy sunk to the ground and started to cry more and screaming, while his wrong eyes were shut down. _

_"I am sorry I am different! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry!"_

_"You are a monster! A monster! A monster! A monster!" he heard once again in his mind._

Then he felt some shaking and a voice that he knew, that was familiar to him.

"Magnus honey wake up! Wake up love! Wake up, please!"

In that very moment he opened his eyes and looked feared. He was pressed to something rather warm and smooth, to something familiar. He couldn't stop crying and apologizing until he heard the familiar voice once again.

"Honey it's ok. I'm here. Please open your eyes. Please Magnus"

He looked up and found a pair of baby blues staring at him with passion. He was in an arms of his angel. He felt that the man was soothing him, and rubbing his back as in attempt to comfort.

"It's ok honey. It's alright now. I'm here, I'm here. Shhhh. It's ok." He heard.

"I am a monster! I am a monster! A monster! A monster!" cried out another man.

"Look at me Magnus!" the warlock finally looked right on his Shadowhunter. The said boy hold him strong in his arms "You're anything but monster! You're not a monster!"

"I'm a monster! A monster!" he screamed again, and tried to push away the younger boy, but the said boy was holding him stronger. Finally the warlock gave up on pushing away the boy and let himself being held by him.

"It was just a nightmare Magnus" said the Shadowhunter, pressing the warlock more to his chest and wrapping his arms around older man's shaky body. "Just a nightmare"

"No! It was my memory! My past! I am a monster! I killed my own father! He was right! I'm a monster!"

"Shhh…." Soothed again the dark haired boy "You're not a monster! You just defended yourself!" said the Shadowhunter placing a kiss on the warlock's forehead "It was a self-defense"

"I killed…I burnt my step father! I'm a monster!" cried out Magnus

"He was trying to drown you! To kill you Magnus! You had a right to defend yourself!" the warlock started to shake in boy's arms.

"But I shouldn't have killed him…"

"Honey you were just a child. You couldn't help on your magic. You couldn't control it yet. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't." Alexander kissed away tears from Magnus's cheeks. "You were just a child"

The Shadowhunter finally calmed down his warlock after an hour. He laid him gently on their bed, and scooped him into his arms. He pressed him tightly to his chest and stroked his hair, whispering to his ear sweet nothings till the warlock fell asleep. Before Magnus closed his eyes Alec whispered to him.

"You are not a monster. You are an Angel. My Angel."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


End file.
